


Teach me about love♥

by Moonlight2211



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, One side pinning, Quidditch Captain!Kihyun, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tutoring, nerd!changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Moonlight2211
Summary: “I’m sorry, I know you probably don’t know who I am or what business I have with you, but- but, I’ve seen you around, and I admire you a lot, and I know I sound like a crazy stalker, but I’m not, okay?”‘… Ask him out, ask him out, ask him out, ask him out…’“And—and, my words may sound as nonsense right now, but- but-”‘… Ask him out, ask him out, ask him out, ask him out…’“But-- but--”“Kihyun.” – The brunet snaps his head up, surprised and euphoric, after all Im Changkyun knows his name! Kihyun could die happily now only knowing the younger actually knows about his existence – “I know what you’re trying to say.”“Really?” – Kihyun asks surprised, almost with his heart in his throat.“Yes, really. And my answer is yes.”“Really?!”“Yes, really. I don’t have any problem with tutor you.”‘Wait what?’





	1. Tutor!Kyun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstabaebae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/gifts).



> So... This is the first time I tried writting Hogwarts Aus but I absolutely love this concept! 
> 
> This first chapter is basically a preview and the rest of the chapters will be posted every monday regularly!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic~♥

_“He’s so adorable.”_ Kihyun mutters under a shy breath, staring at the source of many of his sleepless nights right through dozens of tables full of students. The brown haired Slytherin can only thank Merlin Im- _precious-man_ -Changkyun still hasn’t caught him ogling after probably two hours straight in the same position, because that would be really embarrassing. And yet Kihyun’s doing basically nothing to hide his moon-size crush on the small, cute, nerdy Gryffindor student. He really can’t help it, Changkyun’s such a perfect eye-candy! His beautiful lightly-tanned face with those adorable chubby cheeks Kihyun is seriously dying to pinch, those irresistible lips as red as the prettiest roses, those brown eyes Kihyun finds hard not to stare into because of how deep they look despite being hidden behind those big round glasses and that blonde hair Kihyun wants to run his fingers through to feel the soft texture under his fingertips. Kihyun likes to call him ‘Tiny’ inside his mind, but considering he’s only a millimeter taller than Changkyun, that description isn’t very accurate. Changkyun, however, is the cutest little puppy-like man the Slytherin student has the pleasure to lay his eyes on in his 17 years of life.

But Kihyun doesn’t only like his face or his body, or those irresistible pinchable dimples the younger has when he smiles, or those puppy eyes and little pout he has when something he doesn’t like happens. No, Changkyun’s much more than just a regular pretty face. It’s the long hours he spends in the library studying and the prominent bags under his eyes after an exam. It’s his perfect score in all subjects and how humble he stays even though he’s probably the smartest student Hogwarts ever had. It’s that smile he has ready every time someone talks to him and how willing he is to help someone who truly needs it. In few words, everything about Changkyun’s perfect and Kihyun loves everything about Changkyun.

God damn it, he’s already so whipped for the slightly younger man than his heart instead of ‘thump thump thump’ it does ‘Kyun Kyun Kyun’ all day, all night, for the past four years.

“Can you please, for Merlin’s sake, shut your mouth? It’s too early for your embarrassing monologue about ‘oh how in-love I am with Im…”

“SHHHHHH! Shut up, Minhyuk!” – Kihyun hisses, covering the mouth of his super annoying and super loud best friend. Next to him, the brunet notices his other best friend, Hyungwon, recovering from his eternal sleepy mode, oh so ready to mock their shorter friend.

“Sorry Ki, but you’re thinking out loud and it’s seriously kind of disturbing hearing your thoughts about him.”

“Shut up, you, bad friends!”

Kihyun rests his head on his arms and lays them on the table, seriously considering finding new friends and dropping the annoying ones he has now. Judging how counterproductive that idea is, Kihyun gets back to staring at Changkyun and thinks what a beautiful man this world has the fortune of having. As always his little crush is talking with his friends, that Hoseok guy Kihyun is seriously starting to dislike for how much he likes to touch _his_ Changkyun, and the Hyunwoo guy who makes it almost impossible for everyone to even talk with Changkyun for how overprotective he is, and that Jooheon guy who is always all over his crush probably all day straight. If Kihyun’s totally honest, he doesn’t truly hate them, but he won’t deny it either that he really wants to trade places with one of them. At least he’s content Changkyun’s not one of those guys who doesn’t let people from other houses near, as Hyunwoo’s a Hufflepuff, Jooheon’s a Ravenclaw, and Hoseok’s a Gryffindor like him, totally different from his own group of friends, as both Minhyuk and Hyungwon are Slytherin, same as himself.

But Kihyun notices in Changkyun’s little group there’s no one from Slytherin. And Kihyun thinks about how much he wants to be Changkyun’s first Slytherin friend even though friendship isn’t exactly what the brown haired man is aiming for.

Kihyun sighs in resignation as he really doubts Changkyun even gives a shit about who Kihyun is. But why wouldn’t he? Kihyun’s the popular and a little bit egocentric Slytherin Quidditch captain, a very talented player, well-liked by both girls and boys, confident, and very very handsome, and that’s only what his fanatics says. Their words, not his.

Changkyun, however, has never shown at least a little bit of interest in Kihyun. The only time he has seen the younger Gryffindor boy in a Quidditch match is when he’s cheering for Hoseok (Gryffindor Quidditch team’s captain) or Jooheon (Ravenclaw’s pitcher) and other than few classes together, there’s nothing really connecting them. Kihyun shouldn’t be feeling down right now, after all, he has never made a move on Changkyun before or at least tried to talk with him, but damn wants to and now staring at their table feels so painful. 

“You should just ask him out, Ki.” – Minhyuk pats his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. Kihyun shakes his head, disapproving of the idea instantly. There’s a lot to lose if he confesses; his dignity perhaps.

“At least ask him out in a date, then.” – Hyungwon insists, almost pushing Kihyun out of his chair. The smaller boy glares at his two friends but they don’t give a shit about his cold stare, instead pushing him so hard that he almost fall ass first on the floor.

“Follow him and ask him out!”

“Take your opportunity!”

“C’mon, man up!”

“You can do it!”

“Go, Ki, Go!”

_‘Follow him?’_ Kihyun thinks, not understanding what his friend meant, glancing once again at the table where Changkyun was initially sitting some seconds ago, only to discover than the boy, indeed, is walking to one of the bookshelves, probably to pick out a new complicated book. Changkyun’s alone and this is probably one of those very few chances the brunet has to talk with his long-time crush without one of his friend interrupting. So, Kihyun takes his friends’ advice (it’s not like he has other option, though. There’s no way Hyungwon and Minhyuk would let him get back in the table without talking to Changkyun first) and walks a little bit behind Changkyun, taking a long breath to calm his erratic-beating heart and at the same time trying to find all the courage that suddenly left his body alongside his confidence.

Kihyun follows silently Changkyun into one of the least crowded parts of the library, surprised the younger even knows such a place exits, probably looking for something extremely advanced that Kihyun won’t ever understand. The Slytherin student notices Changkyun stopped walking and is finally choosing a book, examining it right there, probably looking for something specific. Kihyun takes this as his lifetime opportunity and walks faster to stand behind the boy. Changkyun, the Slytherin boy notes, is too concentrated on reading to realize someone is standing behind him, so trying to grow a spine, Kihyun clears his throat.

Changkyun turns around half surprised, half scared and Kihyun loses his shit once their eyes meet for the first time in all those years pinning after the younger boy. His heart’s beating in a way people would think as unfeasible, damn, even himself find it impossible even though that’s exactly what he’s feeling right now. The air’s getting stuck in his lungs making it impossible for him to breathe. His cheeks turned scarlet due to his nervousness, as well as his hands practically squirting sweat and shaking unexpectedly, and abruptly the room is so hot and so small for both of them. Fuck, Changkyun doesn’t even know the power he has over Kihyun.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“I-I-” – Kihyun finds himself losing the ability of talk and form a coherent statement, and suddenly all that matters are the pair of brown eyes staring at him. Kihyun knows they’ve always been pretty, but were they this deeply, agonizingly, hypnotizingly beautiful all the time? Kihyun shakes his head trying to distract his mind by other things than the boy’s curious eyes and attempts instead to remember what he should be saying now. He can’t ruin this now – “I…”

Changkyun tilts his head in confusion, a gesture Kihyun seriously has been in love ever since he laid his eyes on the younger Gryffindor and fanboying so hard internally because he can finally see it right in front of him. God damn it, Changkyun’s really the cutest little puppy in the world!

“I-I… I need… I need the book… b-behind you.”

“Oh, this one?” – Changkyun takes a random book he has never seen before and passes it to him once Kihyun nods in agreement, trying to cover his hands with his robes, so the younger won’t see how nervous he is right now.

“…T-Thank you.” - Kihyun takes the offering book and walks away, completely wishing to die or at least wishing he could just disappear from this world. 

The walk-of-shame back to his friend’s table feels almost torturously slow, he senses all eyes on him despite knowing fully well that’s not the case. That conversation with Changkyun feels so vague and meaningless, but considering those were the first words exchanged between them, Kihyun feels triumphant over all that embarrassment. “I’m the biggest idiot on earth.”

Hyungwon stares at Minhyuk, Minhyuk stares back, both raising one of their eyebrows and chuckling a little bit under their breaths, not that Kihyun really pays attention or cares about the weird interaction between his two friends right now, though.

“Agree.”

“Agree x2.”

“Agree x3.”

“Agree x4.”

“Can you two shut the fuck up?” – Kihyun hisses, quite irate, in his mind considering throwing that unnecessarily big book on their stupid heads but as he doesn’t want to be kicked out of the Quidditch team for inadequate behavior, he restrains himself and just glares at the two idiots in front of him.

“Geez Ki, what did you do and why are you carrying an advanced potion’s encyclopedia when you hardly can understand the class now?”

“Is this a potions’ book?” – Kihyun looks at the unmoving object in disgust, throwing it harshly against the table as if the book burned his skin. From all subjects potions is the one Kihyun has hated the most in the whole world in all these years he spent in Hogwarts… why should he ask for a potion book to his crush? Damn – “I’m such an idiot.”

“Agree.”

“Agree x 2--”

“Don’t start it again!” - Regret runs all over his body after losing such perfect opportunity to talk with Im Changkyun, but thinking how politely the younger acted towards him makes a weird bubbling feeling combust in his heart. Changkyun’s definitely the most special guy in this school. Kihyun notices said boy walking fast to his table and packing his belongings desperately, telling his friends something before leaving them behind. The auburn haired man’s eyes follow curiously every move he boy makes until he’s almost half out of the library. And then, a brilliant idea comes into his mind, getting up as well and walking fast to catch the younger’s pace, totally ignoring his friend’s astonished gaze at the back of his head.

“Changkyun!”

The name resounds loudly in the hallway and the blonde boy, as well as a dozen other students, turns around a little bit startled for being called in such way. Despite the way Kihyun called his name and the uncomfortable attention the older man brought to him, the younger stops so Kihyun can reach for him. Kihyun doesn’t want to think how cute his confused face looks right now, and before he could lose his mind and courage again, he lets the words out.

“I’m sorry, I know you probably don’t know who I am or what business I have with you, but- but, I’ve seen you around, and I admire you a lot, and I know I sound like a crazy stalker, but I’m not, okay?”

_‘… Ask him out, ask him out, ask him out, ask him out…’_

“And—and, my words may sound as nonsense right now, but- but-”

_‘… Ask him out, ask him out, ask him out, ask him out…’_

“But-- but--”

“Kihyun.” – The brunet snaps his head up, surprised and euphoric, after all I'm Changkyun knows his name! Kihyun could die happily now only knowing the younger actually knows about his existence – “I know what you’re trying to say.”

“Really?” – Kihyun asks surprised, almost with his heart in his throat.

“Yes, really. And my answer is yes.”

“Really?!” – Kihyun feels like jumping uncontrollably right there, Changkyun said yes, Changkyun said yes! I'm-perfect-man-Changkyun said YES!

“Yes, really. I don’t have any problem with tutor you.”

‘Wait what?’

“T-tutor me?”

“Yes, that’s what you wanted to ask, right? No offense man, but you aren’t exactly the type of guy I would expect to see in the advanced side of the library, so I was waiting for you to say something.” –

Changkyun offers him one of the purest smiles Kihyun has ever seen on him and he seriously could be appreciating it if it wasn’t for his heart crashing into millions of pieces.

“Hahaha yes… tutor me… t-that’s exactly what I wanted to ask hahaha…but only if you are available… I-I don’t want to… I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“Nope, it’s perfectly fine with me. Around six tomorrow is okay for you?”

“S-six is f-fine… Thank you Changkyun.”

“No problem! See you tomorrow then Kihyun, have a class I really need to go, like, right now.” – Changkyun pats his shoulder in a friendly manner and walks away, leaving a very confused Kihyun behind, with a heart beating as fast as lightning.

‘The biggest idiot in the universe, indeed.’ Kihyun thinks shaking his head, but he’s happy nevertheless, given the perfect excuse to spend more time with his beloved Gryffindor boy.

As he gets back into the table, his friends are staring at him as if Kihyun grew two new heads while walking into the library again. They’re raising their eyebrows and looking at him with those eyes they

have when they want some juicy gossip.

“So, I have a funny story about how now Im Changkyun is my tutor.”

They break the gawk they had on Kihyun’s face to stare at each other as if they don’t believe what the smaller boy is saying and when they turn around again with teasing smirks Kihyun knows he made a big mistake telling them.

“We are all ears.”

Kihyun knows they’ll tease him until they are old and their hair turns grey, but in the end he tells them everything.

And he regrets it so much.


	2. Chapter 2

From all the classes, Kihyun wonders why divination needs to be in first hour of the day. He lazily enters in the classroom with heavy eyelids and as soon as he slips into the seat next to Minhyuk he rests his head in his arms and pretends to be sleeping - “Why??? Min, _whyyy???_ Why we needed to take this class?”

Minhyuk chuckles before poking at Kihyun’s head to make him look up. The slightly younger boy between them uncovers his face enough to look at his friend but Minhyuk is already arching an eyebrow - “Don’t complain Ki, we could be translating Ancient Runes at this hour but noooo, who wanted divination instead?”

“Hyungwon.”

Both friend turn to glare furiously at the sleeping figure next to Minhyuk but Hyungwon seems unfazed, as he himself looks more dead than alive. Kihyun sighs, seeing no benefit in expending precious energy in unrecognized hate with his eyes at his taller friend and decides to lay his head again between his arms to catch a little bit of the sleep his body is craving….at least 5 more minutes.

He’s already dozing when a hand carefully caresses the back of his head and starts playing with his strands of hair. Kihyun can deny it feels really good but at the same time he hates other people touching him without his consent and when the brown haired Slytherin sits straightforward to look fiercely at the piece of Wizard shit touching him, his words died on his tongue as he realizes that the one caressing his hair is Changkyun. And even at this hour of the day the younger looks beautiful, it’s so unfair.

“Don’t sleep here Ki. Remember? Improve your grades.” – Changkyun scolds even though the tone he uses is really nice and welcoming and Kihyun blinks in confusion because despite knowing they share the same class, this is the first time the younger has ever talked to him here.

Ah, now Kihyun’s so fucking awake and so fucking happy. “But Changkyyyuuunn~” – As Kihyun whines childishly, Changkyun starts chuckling, shaking his head as if he doesn’t believe a Slytherin would be acting cutely like a kid in front of him. And Kihyun should be really embarrassed but for some reason, he isn’t.

“Stay awake.” – The blonde says a little bit more seriously, still Kihyun can distinguish a smile tugging at his lips as he turns around and goes to sit next to Hoseok, as always. Despite knowing well he shouldn’t be following Changkyun with his eyes, Kihyun can’t avoid doing it until his crush is already in his seat and talking cheerfully with the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Changkyun doesn’t notice the stare the elder Slytherin boy is giving him but his friend does, looking directly at Kihyun and raising an eyebrow as if he’s asking why ‘the hell’ Kihyun’s staring and even though said man should be embarrassed for such an act, he can’t help but glare at the man, turning around just in time for Mrs. Kim to start the class.

_‘This class is so boring’_ Kihyun thinks already dozing not even half an hour later. Professor Kim cheerfully explains her class but if Kihyun’s honest that woman looks a little bit crazy for him and this class makes no sense, after all divination is not certain, it’s not a science and it’s not an art, the Slytherin boy just can’t understand why Hogwarts is still giving this class.

Kihyun closes his eyes and tries to relax in that very comfortable chair, thinking maybe a little nap won’t hurt anyone, but as he’s snoozing, a little white paper fells over his face. Startled, Kihyun takes the small parchment into his hands, looking around to catch whoever thought it was funny charming a paper and making it fly directly onto Kihyun’s face, and when he grabs hold of Changkyun smirking, he knows right away the younger boy is totally guilty.

Okay, call him whipped but Kihyun’s not angry anymore.

Unfolding the little… letter? ... Kihyun observes the blond man wrote something in it. It is simple, written in a messy style but makes Kihyun smile widely. _‘Pay attention, you fool.’_ Kihyun cuts a little piece of his book as well, writing _‘but this class is so boring!_ ’, folding it in a little plane and looking around to be completely sure the professor is not looking at them, he charms the piece of paper chanting _‘Leviosa_ ’ and it flies directly to Changkyun’s hands.

Changkyun lets out a little laugh, coughing when the professor turns around to scan around the room to find out what was that little sound, and as soon as she turns back again, Changkyun sends him another piece of paper. _‘But this is really important.’_ As soon as Kihyun reads the note, he raises his gaze to look at the teacher so concentrated on cheerfully explaining ‘The art of reading the palm of the hand’. He turns to gaze dubiously at the younger man, not believing Changkyun actually wrote that note, but said man is already sending another note with the words ‘This is _really_ important, Kihyun’ accentuating the word ‘really’ but Kihyun doesn’t really get it, nothing about this class seems to be significant for him, like, he can spend the rest of his life without knowing anything about divination and he’ll be totally fine. 

At the end, Kihyun writes fast another note saying _‘But it’s really boring. Take me out of here!’_ and Changkyun shakes his head, biting his lips to not laugh when he reads the note and stares at the pout Kihyun throws him through the whole classroom. Kihyun lowers his gaze to stare at Changkyun’s really pretty puffy pink lips to read his lips muttering a sharp ‘Pay attention’ and finally Kihyun turns around and try to not sleep in class at least.

Seems like an eternity until the class is finally over and Kihyun’s free to leave this prison. The next class is Care of Magic Creatures and honestly, he loves that class as much as he loves Defense Against The Dark Arts, but maybe it’s because their teacher, Hagrid, likes to teach them with the creatures in front of them and not with a boring book.

He wonders contently what kind of beautiful creature he will get to know today. When he’s about to leave the room with Minhyuk by his side, dragging together a sleepy Hyungwon, a hand tugs shyly at his robes and when he turns around there’s Changkyun with a little smile on his face and Kihyun feels like dying of a heart attack already.

“So, did you survive?” – The younger asks with a teasing tone behind that innocent smile. Kihyun just can’t believe it.

“Hardly alive.”

“You’re so dramatic. Anyway, see you in our class later, I hope you pay attention to me, though.”

“O-of course.”

As Changkyun passes him to head out of the room and leave for his next class, Kihyun feels as if their whole interaction was a dream, but with a hard pinch from his elder Slytherin friend, he’s totally sure he’s not dreaming and Changkyun actually was nice to him the whole class.

“You need to ask him out, Kihyun.”

And he will… someday… when he won’t get nervous only because Changkyun talked to him.

**~*~**

_‘Changkyun’s so beautiful.’_

Kihyun thinks as he sits close enough to the younger to catalogue every single part of his face in blu-ray detail (finally!). The Slytherin boy never realized how long Changkyun’s eyelashes are, and how pretty his eyes actually are. They show an innocence not a lot of people have but at the same time there is a devilish glint in them he can’t hide. His blonde hair is reaching his eyes already but in a way it only makes the younger look cuter. Kihyun adores how pretty his cheeks are, especially for the cherry color adorning the skin, or the little scars of acne it still has.

He knows Changkyun’s saying something, probably explaining the ingredients of a potion Kihyun really can’t remember the name of, his eyes and his mind focusing only on the way his well defined lips move and how crimson and kissable they look right now. Kihyun never noticed how much he loves his nose, even though it’s a little bit longer than his, it fits in his face perfectly, or how long his neck actually is, or how well he looks in his robes even though his necktie shows the colors of the house he doesn’t favor a lot. Kihyun follows his gaze to the younger’s hands, now moving to write something on the paper. His fingers are so pretty, it’s the first thing Kihyun notices, his hands show an elegance…

“---Kihyun, are you paying attention to me?”

The deep voice of the younger startles the brown haired man, finally pulling him back to reality. Changkyun’s raises one of his eyebrows, crossing his arms above his chest and waits for Kihyun’s answer. The elder doesn’t want to admit how an annoyed Changkyun looks so adorable in his eyes. But damn, he really is.

“Emmh, ummh, y-yes, of course.”

“Then, what did I say?”

“Ehh… something about unicorns?”

Changkyun frowns, his eyes sending a little glare at the elder man, causing a cold shiver to run over Kihyun’s spine. Changkyun harshly closes the potion book he was reading previously and Kihyun yelps, scared for how loud that sounded in the partially silent place. The Slytherin boy blinks in shock at how Changkyun packs his belongings and gets up out the chair, ready to leave alone a startled Kihyun in the middle of the library.

Kihyun panics thinking he may have pissed Changkyun a little bit more than he intended with his vague answer, getting up as well and grabbing Changkyun’s sleeve to stop him before it’s too late. At that action Changkyun turns around and sends a glare at the elder man, but his gaze softened as soon as he notices the real fear in Kihyun’s eyes, sighing to calm himself down and sitting again in his previous place. Kihyun feels how his heart starts beating in fear when Changkyun looks at him a lot colder than he does with the rest of the people. But the annoyance goes as fast as it came, relaxing in the chair and opening the book again in the page he was reading not long time before.

“Kihyun.” – Changkyun starts a lot more relaxed than he was previously, putting both hands neatly intertwined above the table. Kihyun gulps nervously, the usual deep but still cheerful tone Changkyun always has it’s long forgotten as his voice drops a couple of octaves and that’s what scares Kihyun the most _‘Does Changkyun hate… hate… hate me?’_

“Listen, don’t look at me as if I’m going to hit you or something, I’m incapable of doing something like that to you, but please, if you’re really interested in improving your grades, then drain your mind of any other things before you enter in the library and pay full attention to me when I’m explaining something to you. Don’t think you’re bothering me, because that’s _not_ the case, but Kihyun I’m busy. I need to do a lot of stuff and work harder than most people here, yet I’m taking part of my time to spend it with you. If you aren’t serious tell me and we can stop it now, but if you are, then give your full attention to me. I _want_ your full attention on me Kihyun. So tell me, what will we do?”

Kihyun looks down in embarrassment after his long time crush scolded him with such gentle but still straightforward words. The words hurt but nothing could hurt him more than the love of his life looking at him with such cold but still intense gaze.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“But I really want to try my best and I-I need you, Changkyun. I-I’ll try my best, I-I promise.”

“Okay, then I’ll help you.”

When those words are spoken so gently, Changkyun’s hand finds it’s way to Kihyun’s head and ruffles his hair tenderly, assuring the boy that he’s not angry anymore, and when Kihyun looks up, he’s met with one of the purest and most beautiful smiles he has ever seen, forgetting everything Changkyun said minutes ago as his heart feels like breaking his chest for how fast it is beating.

“C’mon Kihyun, don’t look at me like that, you’re making me feel awful.”

“I’m sorr-”

“Don’t apologize anymore, please. It’s fine. Now come here.” - As soon as Changkyun’s hand leaves his hair and pats the seat next to him, Kihyun tries to bite down the little disappointed sound threatening to get out, getting up of the chair and doing exactly what the younger asked him to do, sitting next to the love of his life, listening carefully to what he’s trying to explain.

“We were trying to learn about the panacea, and no Kihyun, before you ask, it has nothing to do with unicorns.” - Changkyun lets out a small giggle unconsciously, shaking his head as if he doesn’t believe Kihyun’s words from before. 

The elder, in the other way around, wants to find a hole to bury his body in, remembering the fool he made himself into in front of such a beautiful yet smart boy, but smiles instead, watching Changkyun discreetly hiding the giggles under his hand.

“Theoretically, it’s a remedy that would cure all diseases and prolong life…” As Changkyun starts explaining, Kihyun forces to maintain focus on Changkyun’s words instead of Changkyun himself and even though he thought it would be easier say that done, Changkyun’s passion for potions seems to be contagious and as soon as the younger gets engrossed, Kihyun does too.

“I think it’s okay for today, Kihyun.”

Changkyun stretches his arms and back as if he’s a cat and even though the comparison didn’t seem really accurate to the elder man, the younger indeed looked a lot like a cat right now. A cute little one, Kihyun thought with a smile.

“It’s something in my face?” - Changkyun asks wiping with the sleeve of his robes whatever he though may be in his cheeks. Kihyun shakes his head laughing at how cute the younger looks, picking his stuff and getting up of the chair to calm his screaming stomach. - “Yah! What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing, Nothing, Changkyun. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Starving actually.”

“Can I walk you to the Great Hall?”

Changkyun blinks, confused, as if he lost sense of time and the question took him off guard - “It is already _that_ late?”

“Yes, it’s already 8pm.”

“Oh, yes, we can walk together.” – Changkyun smiles through his tiredness, grabbing his stuff and letting Kihyun direct him to the place their stomachs wish them to be. 

Walking side by side was something the elder man could only imagine in his dreams, but now realizing Changkyun isn’t as unreachable as he thought him to be, feels so unrealistic. But that’s exactly what is happening now, the beautiful man that is holding his heart since a long time ago, is right there, walking silently next to him. And Kihyun can feel his heart dancing happily in his chest.

“So, Kihyun, what is your favorite signature?”

Kihyun yelps when the deep voice of his beloved one cuts the comfortable silence they settled. The elder boy doesn’t want to sound like that student but the only thing he likes about his classes is when they’re over and he can go play Quidditch with his team. Kihyun can’t quite choose between his favorites which are Care of Magic Creatures, Transfiguration, and Charms being a little bit higher than the rest but if he needs to choose one, then… - “Hmm… Defense Against The Dark Arts I guess?”

“Why am I not surprised?” - As soon as the words left his mouth Changkyun covers his mouth as if he wasn’t planning saying that out loud. But Kihyun caught what the younger said and stares at Changkyun with an arched eyebrow silently asking what the hell the younger meant, but said man bites his lower lip to prevent the smile and walks a little bit faster saying ‘It’s nothing, it’s nothing.’ Leaving Kihyun behind.

Kihyun chuckles, catching up to Changkyun’s pace and walking next to him again. Letting him walk away and running after him aren’t part of his plan – “C’mon Kyun, I’m really curious now, what did you mean?” - Changkyun looks a little bit unsure of what should he said, but he takes the courage to reply to Kihyun, even smiling a little bit before explaining. 

“I’ve seen you in duels before Kihyun and you’re fantastic. It’s obvious you enjoy throwing curses at others and you’re also good defending yourself. I actually learnt new spells thanks to you and the pranks you did.”

“I don’t know if I should feel proud for you seeing my duels or slightly embarrassed you know about my pranks.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, most Slytherins like pranking people.”

“Well, I wish I could, but I can’t deny that. I need you to know though that I only play pranks at the ones that I think deserve it.” - Kihyun doesn’t want to say out loud he only cursed the guys he knew were planning to hurt his beloved ones, so before they could reach for Changkyun or any of his friends, Kihyun was already intervening. Only Hyungwon and Minhyuk knew about his real reasons and they won’t stop mocking at him for it when the brunet plays a new prank on someone. Typical.

“What about you Mr. perfect-in-everything-Im?”

“Transfiguration, I guess? I wanted to say all of them but I don’t want you to think I’m a nerd or something.”

“How could I think something like that of you Changkyun…”

“Is that sarcasm what I’m hearing, Yoo Kihyun?”

“I don’t know what you mean…” – Kihyun coughs to hide the giggle but Changkyun gets it straight and laughs with him, whispering an ‘I knew it’ under his breath but he doesn’t seem mad at Kihyun’s innuendo, so he let it go.

A comfortable silence settles between them until they’re almost reaching the Great Hall and Changkyun calls for him in an unsure voice. The brown haired man turns to glance at the younger and he’s already looking sad and regretful, ashamed and a lot of things more he doesn’t want to see in his young crush.

“Sorry for… umm… acting the way I did before.”

Kihyun blinks puzzledly, not really sure why Changkyun is the one apologizing when the elder acted the way he did – “It’s O-Okay?”

“No, it’s not okay. I’m really ashamed of my behavior… even though you were indeed distracted, I shouldn’t have…”

“Changkyun. It’s okay, you were right. If you don’t like something, tell me. If I’m doing something offensive, tell me. If you think I deserve a good scold, then do it. Believe me, it’s not like I’m going to turn against you and treat you badly, I… I…”

“You?”

“I respect you too much to do something I’d know you don’t like, but there’s no way I’ll realize if you don’t tell me, so, it’s okay, scold me as much as you need.”

“I’m glad then now I know that if you’re distracted again in class tomorrow I won’t hesitate scolding you.”

“I wouldn’t want it in any other way.”

Kihyun laughs at the empty threat, feelings oh so ready to be scolded the next day and the day after it, and the next week, month, year, lifetime. As long as Changkyun’s still there, he doesn’t mind.

“Thank you so much for helping me, Changkyun.”

“I told you, it’s really nothing.”

Changkyun offers him a huge smile as he turns around and walks to Hoseok’s side to sits in the space the blue haired man saved next to him.

Kihyun sits at the Slytherin’s table as well, pushing Hyungwon and Minhyuk and making himself a space between them. The two taller men glare at him but as soon as they notice how red Kihyun’s cheeks are, their gazes soften, whispering something about _‘You’ll tell us everything later Kihyunnie…_ ’ in his ears. Though those whispers sounded more like naughty snake hisses to him. In the end, Kihyun spent a good amount of time talking about how perfect, how nice, and how beautiful Changkyun is and how hard he’s falling for the younger man. Late in the night when he and his friends retired to their bed Minhyuk and Hyungwon had to throw a pair of pillows at him to make the idiot-in-love Slytherin shut his mouth up… but he can’t help it, what did Changkyun do to him?


	3. Chapter 3

“Nice practice guys, you did well today!” – Kihyun claps his hands congratulating his team after a long four hours straight of practice. The match against Ravenclaw is around the corner and Kihyun’s proud his team is putting so much effort and dedication even though they know they can win with closed eyes. 

Kihyun doesn’t want to sound _that_ egocentric or anything, and he has nothing against Ravenclaw’s Quidditch Captain, Exy, but he knows he has the best team in the past century and only Gryffindor could rival that, even though they’re still a little bit behind Slytherin. 

“It was a nice practice captain!” – Kim Myungjun, their skilled ray of sunshine seeker, praises while he walks next to Kihyun and pats his butt, something the elder man and the rest of the team are already used to.

“Yes, yes, nice practice Kihyun but I’m dead! I think you overdid it.”

“Why am I not surprised you’re the only one complaining, Minhyuk?” 

“Because I’m your best friend and I can tell you these kind of things the way they are. You look like shit by the way.”

Park Jinwoo and Moon Bin, whom are the ones closer to their captain, laugh at the indignant look Kihyun has in his face, his cheeks burning from the embarrassment Minhyuk brought to him but easily regains his posture smirking diabolically. A smirk he knows Minhyuk’s highly terrified of – “I’m still better looking than you, though. I changed my mind by the way, practice is not over.”

 _“But captain!!!”_ – He hears the poor kids complaining about how tired they are and how much pain they’ll cause to Minhyuk if they really need to stay.

“Oh, don’t worry guys, everyone can go, except you Minhyuk. Prepare your broom, you need to give 200 rounds…”

“Oh, look what hour is! Kihyun, aren’t you late?” – Thankfully for the raven haired boy, Hyungwon decides to interrupt Kihyun’s sentence before he cruelly punishes Minhyuk and saves one of his best friend’s ass.

Kihyun, however, seems as if the colour left his face as his heart stops beating when those words make him remember Changkyun’s scorn and words clearly, and thinking he may piss the younger off a second day in a row, the brunet practically flies away to harshly change his clothes and runs towards the library, leaving behind his very confused team and Minhyuk thanking to Merlin Hyungwon exits. 

In record time he’s outside of the library but still almost an hour late and he really prays Changkyun’s not pissed or the opportunity of spending time with his long time crush will be over forever.

Kihyun tries to fix his clothes as much as he can but as he brushes the dust off of his robes, the doors open and a very stressed Changkyun appears in front of him. 

Kihyun feels how the blood runs cold in his veins when a cold glance is directed at him and he wants to cry because this time Changkyun really looks as though he wants to throw Kihyun to the dragons. 

“Didn’t I tell you…”

“Look, I know what you want to say and I’m really sorry Changkyun. I swear I wanted to study and be here with you but I got engrossed in practice and it’s like the matter of time and space was forgotten, only my team and me and the balls and…”

“You’re bleeding.” 

“Sorry?” – As Changkyun points at his left arm with his index finger and looking at him with a worried face the elder wasn’t expecting, Kihyun realizes he’s indeed bleeding, nothing too serious to worry about but Changkyun seems to think otherwise as he takes his uninjured arm and starts dragging him forcefully in the direction of the Hospital wing. 

“We’ll go to see Madam Pomfrey, she’ll know what to do.” 

Kihyun almost trips and falls when Changkyun pulls him a little bit harder and even if he doesn’t like being treated in such manner and not given the chance to explain himself, the obvious concern the younger has over such small cut is almost adorable. 

“Changkyun.”

Kihyun chuckles a little bit, calling for the younger and tightening the hold so he can stop the nervous boy. Changkyun stops, looking between mad and worried and the elder can’t help but pinch those chubby adorable cheeks as he has been craving to do for years.

“What are you doing? We need to attend to your injuries, Kihyun!”

“It’s really not big deal, I just fell of my broom…” – At the horrified look in the younger’s face, Kihyun decides to stop him before he jumps to his own conclusions and jinxes him to do whatever the younger wants him to do – “It wasn't from high up, okay? Really, It doesn’t hurt a lot, I even forgot about it until you told me.”

“But a professional opinion…”

“ _Changkyun_.”

Changkyun bites his bottom lip, unsure, his cheeks turning red as if he made a fool of himself but if Kihyun’s honest, he can’t believe the younger cares that much - “Are you totally sure you don’t want to go to the hospital wing?”

“I’m fine and I don’t really like Madam Pomfrey, she’s scary.”

“But what if…”

“ _Changkyun_.”

The younger finally sighs and gives up, letting Kihyun’s hand go and taking a few steps backwards, noticing how close they were some seconds ago, much to Kihyun’s displeasure. Of Changkyun backing up. He’d love to be even closer, really.

“You’re still bleeding, though.”

“Oh yes, let me go to the bathroom and…”

“Come with me.”

As Changkyun orders him to follow him, Kihyun trails behind him like a lost puppy waiting for his owner to pay attention to him. Damn, why is Kihyun so embarrassingly whipped? Whoever knows him would make fun of him even after he is long dead (Exactly as Minhyuk and Hyungwon are doing now).

Changkyun walks until the Gryffindor’s dorm door and tells their password to the fat lady, opening the door immediately for him. Changkyun tells him again to wait for him there and again Kihyun obeys, even if he’s confused about what the younger is doing and why he dragged him to his dorm if he won’t let him inside. 

Five or so minutes later, Changkyun is back and holding a strange white box. He guides Kihyun to one of the empty bathrooms on the 7th floor without explaining much about his plan or his reasons to drag Kihyun there. 

“Changkyun, what are we doing here?”

“Taking care of your injury, obviously.”

Changkyun makes him sit closer to the fountain and sits right in front of him, taking his injured hand and pushing the sleeve up to see how big this ‘small cut’ is but rolls his eyes at Kihyun for how huge the scrape actually is. 

“It’s really nothing, Changkyun.”

The younger ignores Kihyun’s words and he takes a tissue and starts cleaning the wound with a little bit of water.

“You know I could have taken care of it with magic, right? I’m used to it.” 

“My mom always says some things are better if you do it with your own hands.”

Changkyun takes a couple of items out of the strange white box and uses it on the scrape. It hurts and stings but Kihyun holds back any complains as he doesn’t want to look weak in front of his crush. 

“It may burn but it will clean the wound from any bacteria.”

“It’s okay.”

Changkyun puts a white, numbing cream in the affected zone and at the end he patches it up with a really weird cloth. All these things are…

“This is muggle stuff?”

Changkyun stiffens at Kihyun’s assumption, confirming his suspicious. 

“Ah yes, I’m a muggleborn.” – Changkyun laughs humorlessly, as if part of this affected him or if he didn’t want Kihyun to know what he was or where he came from or if he doesn’t want to talk about this right now. He doesn’t truly know what the younger was feeling but whatever it is, it’s as though this is bothering him somehow.

“I didn’t know.” 

Changkyun sighs, looking straight at Kihyun but this time all the care and all the concern he could have felt disappeared in an instant – “Look, it’s not like as though my past as a muggle embarrassed me or something like that. Both of my parents are muggles and lived in the muggle world. I thought I was destined to live in my muggle house with my muggle family and study in a muggle school and find a muggle girl to marry and find a muggle job to spent most of my life until I die as the muggle I would have been. I didn’t know that ‘ _muggle’_ was even a word or that wizards or magic exits until I received my letter 6 years ago. I was really fascinated you know? This world was like a living dream, I was so happy I was capable to do magic, and there were so many things to learn!”

At Changkyun’s enthusiasm, Kihyun can’t help but smile. Maybe he lived all his life in this world and the emotion of magic lost it’s enchantment long ago, but for Changkyun, all the things Kihyun thought were normal, are fantastic for him.

And whatever makes this boy happy, makes Kihyun happy as well. 

“But I also needed to learn than muggleborns were looked at as something similar to trash for some students. I really worked hard to be accepted as one of them but despite my efforts I was still called a ‘mudblood’, especially by Slytherin’s students. I know I only have a few friends by my side so it’s not like my life is a nightmare, but my status is secret for most students, so I guess that’s why you didn’t know.”

Kihyun’s left speechless when Changkyun revealed a little bit of the stuff he went through and finally he’s capable of understanding the reason why his group of friends doesn’t have a Slytherin with them. 

Kihyun stays silent until Changkyun’s done with the injury and tells him he’ll be okay for now, but instead of the gratitude Changkyun deserves to hear, a soft and weak “Why are you so nice with me?” breaks the silence between them.

Changkyun looks up raising an eyebrow, but Kihyun’s not capable of looking into the younger’s eyes as shame feels to stab him like a dagger into his heart. He never hated his house or what they do or did, or what they represent. He was actually quite proud to be in Slytherin as both his parents, grandparents, brothers and childhood friends were part of it… but right now...

“I think I don’t understand what you are implying.”

“I’m sorry, I just thought you hated Slytherin so much and I am one of them and…”

“Don’t get me wrong Kihyun, I don’t hate you. I can’t deny I think most of the Slytherin students I know are proud, hateful, egocentric people that like to pull pranks on other students. And even though I know you have your imperfections, I still like you… emh… I mean I like how you are, I like _who_ you are. You are a nice guy Ki, and hadn’t done anything wrong to me so I don’t hold anything against you.”

Finally Kihyun’s capable of looking up at Changkyun’s face and even though the younger has said some hurtful things about himself, he’s still the same sweet boy he fell in-love with years ago - “I’m glad, what you think of me means a lot, Changkyun.”

“Don’t worry.”

“And Changkyun…” – The younger hums in acknowledgment, letting him know he’s listening even if he’s getting up and helping Kihyun as well into his feet - “Thank you.”

“I did nothing too extraordinary to deserve your gratitude, Kihyun.”

“You did. You took care of me and shared a part of you, that’s enough for me to be grateful to you Changkyun, so thank you, it was nice talking after so many years in the same classes.”

Changkyun smiles tenderly, those dimples he rarely sees appearing from how wide he is smiling - “Thank you to you for letting me do this even though you could’ve done it yourself, and thank you also for listening to me even though I know I may have been offensive to you and your house.”

“You weren’t. I feel bad for not doing enough for you, maybe if I---”

“There’s nothing you could’ve done Kihyun, and don’t get me wrong, I love Hogwarts, I don’t think there’s any other place I would’ve wanted to be but here.”

“Don’t you miss your family and house and other muggle stuff?”

“I do, but it’s okay. I have other things to distract my mind and I have all the stuff I want to remember from my other life with me.”

“If it’s okay with you, I really want to know more about your muggle life. I think I would be as amazed as you were the first time you saw magic.”

“We could talk about it more, someday.”

And with the promise flying between them, Changkyun walks out of the bathroom, holding Kihyun’s hand as if he’s still worried for him and Kihyun’s not there to complain as he’s enjoying the warmth around his tiny hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

As the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw approaches, Hogwarts becomes an ocean of two colours. 

Kihyun can’t say he’s nervous even though the loving glances of his fans could be considered a yoke. No, he’s almost sure the result of the game is so obvious for all of them, even for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. 

As they’re eating their breakfast multiple students from other houses come up to him to extent their good wishes to Kihyun. Said man can’t deny he loves the attention he’s receiving, as the girls giggling shyly at him are probably the prettiest in Hogwarts, but the whole population could come up to him but their words would be nothing compared to a few cheering words from the one he loves most.

Sadly for Kihyun, Changkyun’s nowhere to be found. 

And really deep, deep inside his mind he knows Changkyun would prefer cheering for his friends instead of someone like him. 

_A Slytherin._

“Captain, are you okay?” 

The worried yet sweet voice of their seeker asks in front of him. Kihyun smiles at Myungjun, getting up and affectionately ruffling his hair. Maybe he can’t see his face but with the worried glances of Minhyuk and Hyungwon, as well as a dozen of other Slytherin student throw at him, it’s obvious his face shows the pain that a single thought caused him.

“C’mon guys, we need to prepare ourselves.” 

The rest of the team pick up their brooms and follow their leader without muttering a single word. A few students use their Slytherin’s flag while they’re walking away, trying to show their support in their fullest and Kihyun needs to bite his bottom lip to not laugh, he almost feels like a celebrity.

When they’re out of the Great Hall, Kihyun spots far away the characteristic blonde hair of his beloved Gryffindor boy and a sudden bubbling feeling rises in his stomach. Kihyun doesn’t waste a second to brush the other players off, telling his team to go ahead and ‘ _please don’t wait for me, I have something really important to do._ ’

Kihyun runs until he’s in Changkyun’s sight and ignoring the few students staring curiously at him, the elder boy calls for the Gryffindor boy. Changkyun, at first, doesn’t know who is shouting his name, but when he distinguishes Kihyun in the crowd, waves his hand excitedly with a big smile adorning his face, telling something to the group he was previously talking and running until he’s almost in front of Kihyun.

“Kihyun!”

“Hi.” – The elder boy feels his face burning with the blush lifting to his cheeks when Changkyun reaches for him and envelopes his frozen body in a tight hug. Inside his mind he tries to tell himself this is only a friendly gesture from the younger, that he’s overly clingy and affectionate with everyone, but his heart thinks otherwise and as the elder wraps shyly his arms around the younger’s waist as well, he feels his heart combusting in happiness. 

“Are you nervous?” – Changkyun asks once he lets the elder go, much to Kihyun’s dismay. But seeing the younger smiling so bright at him makes him smile too and reply. 

“A little bit?” – The younger chuckles reading his lines in between Kihyun’s obvious confidence. 

“You suck at lying you know? Your whole aura screams how sure you are of winning this match.” 

“Ugh, I can’t even lie to you.”

“Still, I wish you the best of the luck Kihyun. Please, be safe, I don’t want you to get hurt again, okay? Promise me you won’t fall.”

“You know I can’t promise you something like that Changkyun, falling and getting hurt are two possibilities while playing Quidditch, but I’ll do my best to win and not hurt myself, what about it?”

Changkyun looks a bit unsure but nods nevertheless, his smile faltering a little bit before coming back full force, with dimples and all and Kihyun can’t help but stare and clench one of his hands to prevent them from moving and pinching his cheeks.

“Okay, so Kihyun, don’t take the win for granted and try your best, hopefully everything goes well for you today, though.”

“Thank you.” – Kihyun feels again that annoying feeling creeping up his stomach that makes him act like a shy teenage witch in front of her crush. 

Shyly, one of Kihyun’s hand moves hesitatingly to take Changkyun’s sleeve, turning immediately to stare at the floor in shame when the younger’s eyes fall to his hand. Then he peeks at the younger’s face through his bangs and sees him with an arched eyebrow and inquisitive eyes, asking silently what _‘the hell’_ is Kihyun doing. 

Only the blond’s eyes on him make him feel so small and fragile, his heart feels as though it’s jumping out of his chest, his stomach feels as if trolls threw a party in there and his legs can hardly hold him on his feet from how much they’re shaking now. But at the same time those warm eyes looking at him make him feel so secure, so cared, so everything. 

“Will you cheer for me too?”

It feels almost unreal the Slytherin boy actually said those words out loud; it was a shaking whisper in a loud hallway but still Changkyun’s totally able to hear every syllable. Kihyun glances surprisedly at the younger’s eyes when he wraps his hand around Kihyun’s smaller one and holds it tightly, assuring the boy he’s right there. 

“Of course Kihyun, I will cheer for you. I’m gonna be so loud that my screams will overshadow your fans’, you’re my friend too, how could you believe I wouldn’t?”

Even though the younger mentioned the label of their relationship feels like a hard slap of reality in his face, the elder still feels triumphant for Changkyun’s words and assurance. Now with his support Kihyun feels as though he could win all the Quidditch matches from this one until his last breath.

It’s a bittersweet sentiment when Changkyun turns around to go cheer Jooheon up too after waving Kihyun goodbye, but as the younger holds one of the Slytherin’s flags and a promise between them, Kihyun feels as if he should try his best, so the younger’s eyes won’t ever falter to look at any other player but him. 

Kihyun knows it’s game over for the other team when he already secured a 50 point lead at least and Myungjun is two seconds away from catching the Golden Snitch. 

The other team looks miserable when the little ball lies in the Slytherin seeker’s hand proudly and the rest of them fly to embrace the short man, congratulating him for a work well done. Kihyun’s the first one to reach for him, enveloping Myungjun in a tight proud hug, Jinwoo joins him alongside Bin and Minhyuk and together form a huge team hug, covering their congratulatory words only with the cheering of all their fans in the crowds already leaving the bench to climb down and congratulate the winner team. 

He’s so proud of his team and they did so well today, he knows deep inside this year’s cup is almost in their hands for the huge amount of points they archived in this match. 

As they’re almost lifting Myungjun’s body, Kihyun notices a little far away Changkyun running to his direction and thinking the younger would go and hug him again, Kihyun leaves his team to approach the love of his life as well.

But deception and rejection never felt so real as right now, when instead of getting all the way to Kihyun’s side, Changkyun stops where Jooheon is and hugs him instead and whispers into his ear all kinds of supportive words, or that’s what Kihyun thinks is what Changkyun is doing right now. 

He shouldn’t be feeling jealous over something so small as Changkyun preferring his old and probably best friend over him, after all Kihyun meant nothing to Changkyun until a week ago when he was barely capable of talking to the younger man.

He knows he can’t rival years of friendship only because he has those stupid yet huge feelings towards the younger man. 

He knows Changkyun has no responsibility over him, that they’re only strangers forming a new friendship.

He knows Changkyun’s worry was nice, but he worries for everyone else too, because that’s how nice he is.

And he knows his eyes shouldn’t be forming unwanted tears because there’s nothing to cry for, there’s nothing between him and Changkyun, that this jealousy is dumb and Changkyun isn’t doing this with the purpose of hurting him, that it shouldn’t hurt Changkyun’s leaving with Jooheon in his arms and he totally forgot about Kihyun’s existence by now.

But even knowing all of this doesn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt and right now he feels as if he was the one who lost.

Without muttering a word, he leaves as well, his body wishing for a long bath and a good sleep, waiting the water and the dreamworld would erase those awful feelings growing in him.

  
**~*~**

After the game, Kihyun skipped the class with Changkyun that day with the excuse of ‘feeling unwell’, so tired due to the previous match and even though Changkyun congratulated him for the win, the younger’s words still burned like a knife in his chest. 

Changkyun was still smiling, of course, and his smile was showing the pureness of his heart, still Kihyun was the bitter one between them and brushed the younger off with short answers and fake smiles. And even though it was evident his attitude hurt the younger man’s feelings, he preferred to walk away before explaining why he’s acting that way, leaving Changkyun behind wondering what he did wrong.

Minhyuk was the first one to pinpoint how much of an idiot the brown haired man is, and how much he was hurting the person he was supposed to be in-love with since he stepped in Hogwarts six years ago. Minhyuk also suggested to him that he shouldn’t put the whole blame over Changkyun’s innocent action, when he was doing exactly what Kihyun would do if he was in his shoes. At the end Minhyuk slapped his head because _‘Damn I hope some sense enters your head, big fool’_ and because he was losing the only chance he could ever have with Im Changkyun.

And even though the words of his best friend weren’t _that_ necessary, Kihyun appreciates he’s not the only one noticing what shit of a person he is. 

Kihyun didn’t attend the next class either and the one after it, but this time it was Hyungwon delivering the message so he can’t see the face the younger had, thankfully. Sadly for him, Hyungwon took it upon himself to make Kihyun feel like the worst person on earth, explaining with great detail and exaggerating the facts about how ‘destroyed’ Changkyun was because he wasn’t attending their classes together. He knows Hyungwon’s lying and Changkyun didn’t care _that_ much but still the guilt was eating his brain into the point of keeping him awake at nights. 

If Kihyun’s fully honest, the fact that Changkyun preferred Jooheon’s wellbeing over Kihyun has partially nothing to do with the distance he was putting between them. The elder can’t deny that day helped him realize how small the chance he has with Changkyun seems, and how much it will hurt him when the younger notices his feelings and rejects him. 

Putting a little bit of distance between them will assure Kihyun his heart won’t be crushed and he can go back to staring at the man he loves from distance and protect him without him knowing.

Maybe he’s jumping into his own conclusions without considering the younger’s feelings and he’s a coward for giving up before even trying, but if only seeing the man he loves walking away with another person hurts him to the point of wetting his pillow at nights with tears, he just can’t imagine the pain he would feel when Changkyun says the words he doesn’t want to hear alongside an apology, because that’s how goddamn nice Changkyun is. 

Currently he’s in the Clock Tower courtyard, at this time of the evening this place is normally empty as students are usually in the comfort of the common rooms or studying for an upcoming exam or in Hufflepuff Quidditch team, training. So Kihyun can enjoy his time in solitude with a book of potions. 

He thanks Merlin the only sound in the Courtyard is the gushing of the fountain, so he can concentrate on the ingredients of the ‘Draught of The Living Dead’ potion, but if he’s honest his mind flies to the Library, and thinking the younger man may be there waiting alone in case Kihyun would appear almost pulls him into his feet to walk there.

Kihyun shakes his head and tries to concentrate again, but his brain is useless at this moment and right now he’s already tired of studying. Something inside his mind reminds him how Changkyun’s soothing voice makes everything easy, concentrating on his explanations is easier, learning new stuff is easier.

_‘Stop thinking about him, idiot.’_

Kihyun needs to close his eyes and rest his head against the concrete. What is this boy doing to him? Somehow he feels enchanted by Changkyun, his mind is always full of him, his heart is always beating fast when he thinks about him, is this a kind of Love Potion? 

The brown haired Slytherin shakes his head again, and with it the thought of Changkyun doing something like that to him of all the people. The simple suggestion seems so stupid in his mind, Changkyun’s just too pure to do something so cruel to anyone. 

Easily Kihyun gets bored of the book and closes it, laying the thing above his thighs and thinks about taking a nap right there. The weather is so nice and the sound of the fountain is lulling him to sleep…

“For someone who said he is feeling unwell you look fine to me.”

Kihyun yelps when the characteristic deep voice of the blond man he loves startles him to death, opening his eyes and staring right away the brown eyes he has been longing for these past six years. 

“C-Changkyun, h-hi.”

Changkyun doesn’t reply, taking the chance to sit next to Kihyun despite the obvious terror dancing in the elder man’s face. The Gryffindor’s student stares at the book in his lap and smiling proudly he says – “I’m so glad you didn’t stop your studies, now I know you were serious about improving your grades.”

“Y-Yes, even though this book is really boring.”

“It isn’t boring, you just don’t like it.”

“True.”

They don’t say anything for several long minutes while Changkyun stares at him, Kihyun avoids his eyes, trying to focus on anything but the man sitting next to him. 

The younger, however, isn’t there to play games, he’s tired of this game of cat and mouse, following Kihyun for an explanation. So, the younger grabs Kihyun’s chin and delicately forces him to look up, and maybe if wasn’t for the warm of Changkyun’s fingers against his skin, Kihyun would think the whole scene is part of one of his dreams. 

But those inquisitive eyes Changkyun’s wearing while looking at him, the hurt and disappointment, the worry, the care, that’s something Kihyun couldn’t even imagine in the younger man, especially for someone like him. 

“Did I do something to you?”

“N-No, of course not.”

“Did I hurt you? Tell me Kihyun. What did I do? What is bothering you? We’re friends right? You can trust me.”

“I know, i-it’s really nothing, okay?”

“Do I need to use Veritaserum on you Kihyun? I told you, you suck at lying.” 

“I’m not…”

“ _Kihyun_.”

Kihyun sighs, noticing he has no room to escape. The younger’s staring right at him and he looks really hurt by Kihyun’s actions. So the elder takes a breath and finally grabs the courage to answer the heavy questions.

“I’m sorry Changkyun. I’m really sorry, but I thought… I thought you wouldn’t care.”

“Well, I _did_ care.” – Changkyun whispers between his teeth with a hissed breath, showing how much he detests where Kihyun is going. The elder decides to ignore the gesture and keeps talking before he loses the little guts he’s clinging onto.

“I don’t want to annoy you Changkyun. I know you’re nice and friendly and you don’t mind helping other people but I can’t always keep you from your own studies. I know you’re busy and you work harder than most students here…”

He’s not even halfway through his explanation when he feels Changkyun’s hand touching his with precaution, waiting to see if Kihyun would push him away or reject his advances but realizing the elder won’t do something like that, he keeps going and holds his hand fully in his and lies them both in his lap, taking the chance to play with his fingers.

“Maybe you’re right about me being busy but if you bothered me in any way, I would’ve told you already, don’t you think so? I’m not exactly shy about sharing a piece of my mind with other people. I like tutoring you Kihyun, it gives me an excuse to spend time with you, I like when I’m with you Kihyun, I really like you… eehhh… I mean, you’re a nice guy, didn’t I already tell you all this before? Geez, if it’s because of me, I would like to tutor you until you are a straight O student.”

Kihyun feels like he’s imagining the whole blush on Changkyun’s face, but even his ears are red and that’s adorable in his eyes. Those words shot an arrow directly into Kihyun’s heart and even if the elder at first thought it was impossible, he fell harder for the blond boy.

With his free hand Changkyun covers his face and it’s the first time Kihyun’s not the blushing mess between the two of them. Maybe it’s the fact that Changkyun went all this way to find him and reassure him it’s okay to stay by his side that convinces Kihyun almost immediately.

And maybe Kihyun still fears Changkyun would find out about his feelings and tell him they can’t be together.

And maybe between them, Kihyun would be the one getting hurt.

And maybe he will suffer alone for his unrequited love while he’s next to Changkyun.

And maybe he’s scared, loving someone is scary, but if he weighs the possibilities, it’s better to live with the pain if Changkyun would allow him to stay by his side and being one of his friends than pushing the younger away and only be an invisible face in Changkyun’s life.

And maybe that’s okay, because if he stays by the younger’s side, Kihyun would be able to cherish those little moments between them, enjoy the younger’s company and little touches, even if it’s only as a friend.

“Then, I’ll stay as long as you want me.” 

It’s almost painful how those little words improve Changkyun’s mood considerably, taking the chance to pull Kihyun into a hug and finally, _finally_ congratulate him in the way Kihyun always wanted it to be. 

“I didn’t get the chance to give you this before, but I wanted to gift you this after the match.”

Kihyun stares dumbfoundedly at the little green and yellow box in Changkyun’s extended hand. Changkyun’s smiling so brightly at him, pushing him to open the box faster and without wasting a single second, he follows Changkyun’s order to reveal the content of the little box.

At first all Kihyun sees is a small green fog coming from the box, but as the seconds pass, the fog takes the form of a little hamster in no time, peeking up cutely from the box. Kihyun stares, mesmerized how the little charm spring out from the box and runs around Kihyun’s body until it reaches his hand. 

Kihyun opens his hand so the little charm can position itself in the middle of his palm, standing on two feet and expectantly waiting for Kihyun to do something while moving his little nose in a way that makes Kihyun coo out loud at the little thing.

“Ki wants a kiss.”

Kihyun turns around so fast that feels his neck cracking. But Changkyun’s looking at him as if he just didn’t give Kihyun a heart attack with that little sentence.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, this little friend here wants a kiss and his name is Ki.”

Kihyun blinks with obvious confusion before moving his hand closer to his face and kissing the top of ‘Ki’s’ nose and with that the charm disappeared as fast as it came, moving back to the box and closing it in a single move. 

“It-It is beautiful Changkyun, really beautiful, I can’t—I can’t accept it.”

“Nonsense, I prepared this for you, if you don’t accept it, all my hard work will be wasted and you don’t want that, right?”

“But C-Changkyun…”

“I insist.”

At the end Kihyun gives up, holding the box to his chest and promising take care of it as if his life depended of it. 

“And Kihyun…” – Changkyun starts, attracting the attention of the elder man back to him. The seriousness of his voice coming back alongside the worry and maybe a little bit of pain – “I know what you said to me is not really the reason why you acted the way you did, but I won’t push you to tell me. When you’re ready and if someday you want to share it with me, then I’ll listen, but I want you to know if something is bothering you, I’ll be by your side.”

Changkyun really has something that makes his heart beat in a way most witches and wizards would think impossible, but as he smiles, Kihyun can’t help but smile back – “Thank you Changkyun. Maybe someday I will brave enough to tell you.”

“So… what are you studying?”

Changkyun sits so close to Kihyun’s side to stare at whatever Kihyun is pointing to in the book. The elder swears this man will be the end of him when their sides touch and the blonde does nothing to move away. 

“Draught of The Living Dead.”

“This is so easy you just need to…”

And with that, the previous days are long forgotten and Changkyun explains to him that potion so enthusiastically that all his insecurities are pushed at the back of his mind. Everything can wait while Changkyun’s next to him, laughing at his nonsense jokes.

Kihyun can really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for read it! It's been a while since I posted something so What do you think? Kudos and comments are very welcome! :* ~ ♥♥♥


End file.
